Something About the Snow
by sparklepop777
Summary: When the first snow of the year falls on Seattle, it drops some of its magic on a certain intern's house. Meredith, Derek, George, Izzie. Oneshot. Written for the Spirit of Giving Contest on TI.


**So, I wrote this for TI, but I realized as I did that I had never really written an actual MerDer-MerDer fic, you know what I'm saying? Partially because most of my stuff kind of follows the show, and they weren't really together, not to mention that in a way I can't write for them because they're kind of perfect and I'm afraid of messing it up, but I don't know...read it and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? If I woke up one day and found out that I owned Meredith, Derek, Izzie, and George (not to mention pretty much any of the GA characters) I'd probably be way too happy to do anything else but...own them. I don't know how Shonda does it.**

* * *

She wasn't sure what had woken her up. Maybe it had gotten colder. Maybe it was all those days of waking up at three in the morning to go to work. But by some miracle, George, Izzie, Meredith, and Derek had gotten the day off, which made for a quiet morning in Meredith's house.

It was the quietness that had woken her up. Oh. Meredith got out of bed and walked over to the window, shivering in her Dartmouth T-Shirt and sweatpants. What she saw made her dive back into bed. Not before Derek had noticed.

"Meredith. Get up."

"Why…" moaned the sleeping lump next to him. Meredith had buried herself deep in the bed, shivering. Luckily, Derek didn't have to answer her question. Izzie did it for them.

"SNOW!!!" she yelled. "SNOW! SNOW! SNOW!"

"What?" came a sleepy voice from George's room. "Where's the fire?"

"Get up!" yelled Izzie. "It's snowing!"

"It's snowing," said Derek matter-of-factly. While Izzie tackled George, Derek picked Meredith up out of bed and carried her downstairs.

"Put me down."

"Please? You won't regret it," said Derek.

"Can I get some coffee then?" asked Meredith. "The one day I'm not working and I still get no sleep."

"That's your fault," said Derek, grinning down at a struggling Meredith.

"Shut up," said Meredith. "The whole point of last night was that we would stay up late and sleep in the next morning."

"I like staying up late," said Derek. "Maybe we can not sleep later."

"Oh, no," said Meredith, hopping out of his arms. "I'm getting coffee, going out to play with the snow, and then sleeping. Got it?"

"We'll see about that," said Derek, causing Meredith to throw a pillow at him.

"George, get dressed faster! Now!" Izzie hollered from upstairs.

Meredith drank half her coffee before Derek pried her outside. Both of them stopped on the porch.

"Are you going to stand there?" asked Derek, amused.

"I have things about snow," pouted Meredith. "I don't like to mark it. I just look at it first."

"It's still snowing," said Derek, reaching out to catch a few flakes in his hand. "Come on."

"Fine," said Meredith, after a minute of looking at the scene before them. Some people liked when it was white. Scattered snow was what she found beautiful.

"Look," said Derek. He pointed out a tiny snowman that someone had made in the corner of her very small yard.

"What the…" said Meredith. She walked over to it while Derek followed with a grin on his face. He waved silently to Izzie and George, who were watching closely from an upstairs window. He put a finger to his lips and they followed. Meredith was crouching down to look at it. She'd noticed the rather badly hidden gift box beside it. She picked it up and turned to look at Derek.

"It's not Christmas," she said.

"I can only give you presents on Christmas?" asked Derek. "Well, give it back then. I'll re-give it to you on Christmas."

"No!" said Meredith, hugging the small box closer to her. "And re-give is so not a word."

"OPEN IT ALREADY!" yelled Izzie and George. Meredith turned around, shocked. "You have them in on this?" she asked Derek, astonished.

"Get me out of bed at two in the morning to make a freaking snowman…" muttered George.

"Shut up!" said Izzie, whacking him on the head. "Open it, Meredith!"

Meredith took off the bow and ripped open the present. The necklace and earrings set made her gasp. The note made her jump on Derek and kiss him.

_Dear Meredith,_

_I wanted to give this to you on Christmas, but I didn't want an occasion to give you this, because you're that special. I love you, and I'd give you the world, but I hope these will do. Yes, I mean what I say. To the woman who picked me, chose me, and loved me, and was perfect enough to keep on doing it, I love you._

_Derek_

"So," he asked, after she'd pulled herself away from him. "How'd I do?"

"You've already given me the world," she murmured, kissing him again. "Thank you."

* * *

"Now, George," whispered Izzie from upstairs, "wasn't that worth it?"

"No," he said, looking at her with a look that said can't-you-see-the-obvious-truth?

* * *

"So," said Meredith, still out in the yard, cutting off Izzie's slap to George. "Would you like to not sleep?"

"I'd love to," grinned Derek, putting her down and offering his hand comically. "Shall we?"

Meredith laughed, grabbed his hand, and hurried inside.

* * *

"That's why," said George, closing the window. "Now we'll never sleep."

* * *

**Okay, for those of you who don't know that I call the review button Lucky Bear...you do now. So give her some extra love for me, and I might write more MerDer fics!!!**


End file.
